Summary
What is this document? The Twenty Point Plan (20PP) is the current industry view of the activities required to maximise the reliability of the UK national rolling stock fleet. Where helpful, it includes examples of best practice. Who is it for? TOC (Train Operating Company) Engineering teams, new Engineering Directors and Fleet Managers and other rail partners - so they know: · what issues to concentrate on in their own organisation; and · who to visit to see best practice; so that they can · develop their own ways of managing their fleets to increase reliability, and · develop relationships and partnerships Who owns it? The Fleet Reliability Focus Forum. What / who is The Reliability Focus Forum? ReFocus is a voluntary group of railway engineers who have accountability for rolling stock; membership includes The National Task Force (NTF),TOCs, Rolling Stock Leasing Companies (ROSCOs), the Railway Industry Association (RIA), Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEMs), Network Rail’s Rail Vehicle Interface Engineers and the Department for Transport (DfT). What does The Reliability Focus Forum do? ReFocus seeks to improve train performance through better understanding and sharing of knowledge. A number of activities are undertaken, such as: Collating and sharing of National Data – consistently produced to independently audited agreed criteria, supported by 2-monthly review and feedback on detailed actions TOC Fleet Joint Performance Improvement Plan focus – prioritising TOCs which have high impact on fleet performance to target research and advice appropriately Fleet comparisons and benchmarking – understanding reliability differences and challenging delivery where appropriate Spreading best practice – 20PP implementation follow up, site visits and annual seminar (usually in October). Simplifications: Different parties are involved in the UK rail industry and there are different divisions of labour between them. The typical model at privatisation of a TOC with a soggy lease from a ROSCO is generally used to simplify the writing and reading of the 20PP. Similarly, references to DfT include the Welsh Assembly Government and the Scottish Executive as appropriate. The principles apply irrespective of which party is actually undertaking each activity. Summary This document has been developed by fleet engineers for fleet engineers to help improve performance. This issue has been updated to improve guidance on Common Reliability Data (Section 2). The document has also been reformatted to tidy it up and prepare it for a full review in 2014. This issue contains: · Common Reliability Data (Section 2) – Miles per 3 Minute Delay, Miles per Trust Incident (MTIN) and Delays per Incident (DPI). · Management for Improvement (Section 3) – principles, methods and examples to motivate sustained improvement, including Day-to-day; Monitoring and Feedback; and Change Management; Risk Evaluation. · The Vehicles (Section 4) – the core activities of fleet maintainers: collecting and using data (Failure Mode Analysis, condition monitoring, analysing trends); managing repeat defects, deferred work and configuration control; developing the maintenance regime; understanding availability · The Depot (Section 5) - the key frontline resources of fleet maintainers: depots (design, capacity and capability), their management and staffing, including motivation, training, skills development and competence assessment; the High Performing Depot Specification. · Spares and Suppliers (Section 6) – having the right parts when and where you need them (spares holding, floats, measures, link to risk, change control, obsolescence), and improving the quality of the parts through effective closed-loop relationships (Unipart Rail, ARTTT, RISAS). · The Infrastructure (Section 7) – how to manage the engineering interfaces between vehicles and infrastructure (relationships, preventing problems before they start), Joint Performance Improvement Plans (based on data and opportunities identified). · Delivering the Service (Section 8) – engineering, operations and planning need to understand each other and pull together: depot planning and train planning (e.g. Rules of the Depot); faults and failures (e.g. 2-way communications); measures of fleet performance. Working together on Seasonal Preparedness is vital. · New Train Procurement (Section 9) – how to buy a new train fleet to get the best “out-of-the-box” service performance, risks associated with whole fleet behaviour following introduction. · Outsourced Maintenance (Section 10) – best practice in TOCs managing outsource maintenance, connection to training and development of “in house” skills and competences (principles are also relevant to TOCs which do most of their work in-house). · ROSCOs (Section 11) – how ROSCOs can facilitate reliability improvement throughout vehicle lives, including Fleet Management Plans; User groups; common bits and common issues; optimising for Duty Cycles. · Business Continuity Management (Section 12) – how any business can prepare and implement the strategic and tactical capability of the organisation to plan for and respond to incidents and business disruptions in order to continue business operations at an acceptable pre-defined level. · Seasonal Management (Section 13) - To maximise the level and consistency of fleet performance during seasonal variances both operations and engineering need to work together to produce robust and effective management plans. This section is intended to promote a structured approach to seasonal planning and operations. · Managing Fleet Incidents (Section 14) - Incidents which occur on the railway will impact on the whole system; this impact is usually measured in train delay minutes. This section includes guidance on how Fleet Incident Management is best implemented.